SoMa: Stuck on The Moon
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Maka was just like your ordinary 9 year old girl who wore pigtails with bows and who wore a cute pink dress and adorable little black shoes. Only difference between her and other girls her age was that she was stuck on the Moon. Slight SoMa, Fluff,ONESHOT


Just a little thing i thought up of listening to the song "Tears" by Ai Otsuka. It has nothing to do with the song...but for some reason when I listened to it, the first thing that popped inside my head was a chibi Maka standing on the moon and a chibi Soul trying to get her down. XD I thought I'd write something about it while it was still fresh in my memory. I hope you like it

And to make it even cuter as you read, listen to the song! heres a link- Youtube .com/watch?v=X5jASX022z0&feature=related

(Copy and paste it and get rid of the space between Youtube and the period)

By the way...SOUL EATER DOESNT BELONG TO ME!

* * *

SoMa: Stuck on The Moon

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Maka. She was just like your ordinary 9 year old girl who wore pigtails with bows and who wore a cute pink dress and adorable little black shoes. Only difference between her and other girls her age was that she was stuck on the moon. She couldn't get down…she couldn't get down no matter how close the Earth seemed to be. Truth was…it was at least a four story drop from the Moon to the Earth. She called for help plenty of times, but to her misfortune; people didn't always go out at night. And that was the only time she was so close to Earth…

Then one night, a little boy named Soul, who had run away from home, walked by and spotted her up sitting on the moon with her legs hanging over its edge. His red widened and he gasped; catching her attention quickly. Maka smiled as he called out to her and asked if she was ok. She stood and nodded with a big smile.

"I want to come down,"

The little boy calmed himself and looked up at her for a moment as she waved. That was when Soul decided…he was going to help this girl. He ran off and out of her sight without a word and she frowned and sat back down on the Moon to sadly swing her legs back and forth again. It wasn't her first time seeing someone and actually speaking to them…and it wasn't her first time seeing them walk away and never come back either. She was used to it though…

"Maybe this will help."

Maka's eyes brightened up and she smiled again to see that the little boy had returned with a small trampoline; mentioning that he had taken it from a neighbor's yard. He set it up exactly under the moon and looked up at her with a swing of his arms that told her to jump. So she stood up and took hold of the Moon's nose for support before preparing herself…but…then she noticed…she was too afraid. Her face showed fear and she cowered back down into a sitting position and shook her head at him; causing his face to change from smiling to confused.

"I'm too scared to jump!"

Soul kicked the dirt and fell into thought again. He tapped his chin and he tapped the ground with his foot; thinking…thinking about _'how'_ he could help this girl get down from such a high place. After about a minute, he sparked an idea, snapped his fingers and picked the trampoline back up. As he carried it, he waddled over to the tree and set it at the base of the trunk before leaving to disappear again. This time she waited without getting sad…because she knew he would come back.

And he did! But this time he had a ladder. He waddled again, lost his balance and fell on his face a few times and she laughed as he finally began to drag it up the hill. There were at least ten steps! It was really tall compared to a young 9 year old boy, and yet he still tried his best to set it up under the moon and climb it without falling. Maka sat back down and made sure she had a nice grip of the moon with her legs before leaning back to hang upside down on it's nose. As he reached the top and raised his hands she stretched her arms out towards him as much as she could too…but…they were still feet away from each other.

"I'm not tall enough!"

Maka helped herself get back up on the Moon again and she let out a sigh as her face lightened up again from the head rush. Soul climbed down the ladder and kicked it over so it would lie on the ground. It almost seemed like it was impossible to get her down now. He had raided his neighbor's yard of all potential rescue objects and yet…she was still way too high for him. Soul looked up at the little girl again and watched as she sat down and rested her back against the Moon's head; her legs on both sides of it, swinging. Her foot lightly grazed something green, and he looked to see what it was. And once he did, he knew how he was going to get her down.

"I got it!"

Maka barely heard him so it took her a moment to look down to where the little boy stood. But, he wasn't there anymore so she put on a look of concern and looked around to find out where he had gone. She called out for him but the only response she got was a yelp and a groan, but it faded and she began to worry even more.

"Here,"

There was a rustling in front of her and she looked forward and a little downwards to see the red eyes that belonged to the little boy from down on Earth. But now…he was in the tree, less than a few feet away from her with his hand out and a smile spread across his lips. Maka smiled and nodded to him before setting her hands next to her feet. Then she swung them down so she was dangling in mid air; careful not to make any mistakes. She lifted her left hand—since it was closer to him—and reached out for him as he leaned a little more out. And finally, they're hands touched.

"I knew I'd save ya,"

Maka was pulled into the tree by the little boy and was finally free from the Moon's embrace. Now she was in his embrace. But…just for a little longer than she thought they'd be. Shouldn't they have been climbing down the tree by now? She looked up at the little boy who was only an inch or two taller than her and saw that he was staring at the ground below them. She looked too but only for a moment before she looked back up at him. That's when she realized…he had no idea how to get down…

"Baka! This is all _'your' _fault!"

Not only was there a little girl stuck on the Moon…but now there were two little children stuck in a tree.

* * *

Hope you liked it~ And please press that review button and tell me what you thought. Especailly what you thought about the song! If you listened to it that is :3

Thanks for reading~

With love,

-NaruSaku1357


End file.
